


Traces of Me in Your Veins

by nectarimperial



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: You drained my heart, and made a spade.“I’ll prove it to you from now until the end of time if that’s what it takes,” Rei says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love sakumacest, sorry not sorry

“You don’t deserve it, why should I?” Ritsu spits, trying to shove Rei away from him. They’re sitting on the edge of Ritsu’s bed, the blackout curtains drawn to prevent any light from the dawn peeking through. The room is neat and orderly, the maids having cleaned not too long ago and the only thing in disarray are the bed sheets, so twisted they’re near falling off the side of the mattress completely. 

Rei’s taller, thicker build is harder than Ritsu would have thought to push away. When his best efforts fail to budge him even a centimeter, he gives up and lets his arms fall at his sides, turning his gaze away from his brother’s and looking at the floor.

“Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu,” Rei repeats, and reaches a hand out, wrapping his fingers in Ritsu’s black hair, “It’s still me, I’m still the same person you knew. What’s with all the fuss?” He moves his hand to Ritsu’s chin and forces Ritsu to look at him in the eyes. Rei’s bright red eyes glow with the same fire behind them that Ritsu had missed so much.

Ritsu shoves Rei’s hand off him, “You left,” he says, sliding off the edge of the bed. “You left me alone; don’t pretend like all of a sudden you care.” Though his mannerisms and speech have slowed since the Yumenosaki War, Rei’s still faster than Ritsu realizes, and grabs Ritsu’s hand at the last second, tugging him close to his body.

“Ritsu, please, of course I care,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Ritsu’s figure. “I missed you every single day. There wasn’t even a moment that I didn’t think about how much you meant to me. You’re my little brother - I couldn’t possibly bear to think of a life without you.”

Inhaling sharply, Ritsu can feel Rei’s hands running down the length of his spine, hooking into the waist band of his pants, fingers pressing against his cold skin. ‘I said no’ hangs on the tip of his tongue, ‘I said you don’t deserve me, I said leave me alone,’ but he can’t bring himself to vocalize the thoughts, and Ritsu’s eyes sting with all the emotions he’d tried suppressing while Rei had been abroad, rendered helpless by his brother’s fingertips, well calloused from his all his years as a violinst, just like Ritsu remembered.

Rei nuzzles into his chest, using his teeth to unbutton Ritsu’s pajama top, “Don’t tell me you found someone while I was away?” 

“Never,” Ritsu finally manages to breathe, voice caught as he suppresses his instinct to cry, swallowing the lump in his throat. He moves to straddle Rei’s hips, one thigh on either side of him, arms hooked around Rei’s neck to keep himself steady, “Never. You’re my brother. I’ll never love anyone like you--I swore that to you the day I gave you my everything.” Leaning his head into the crook of Rei’s neck, he continues, “But I, can’t forgive you either, Anija.”

“Mm, I see,” Rei replies, voice practically purring as he traces his fingertips from Ritsu’s waist to the underside of his thighs, digging his nails into soft skin. “I swear your Oniichan will spend however long it takes making it up to you, promise.” Rei whispers against Ritsu’s ear as he stands, hoisting Ritsu up, keeping his brother’s legs wrapped around his hips as he turns around and throws Ritsu’s body on the bed, one hand holding Ritsu’s wrists above his head, “Sound good to you, my perfect, beautiful little Ritsu?” 

Ritsu doesn’t fight him and nods, squirming his legs open. He can feel his cock already starting to get hard in his pajama pants. He’d forgotten just how much he missed his older brother. “Fine,” he breathes and arches his back, body colliding with Rei’s, “Make it up to me, Anija. Remind me why I gave myself to you.” 

“Oh Ritsu,” Rei says, leaning over his body, “Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, I swear I’ll do every single thing you want. Your happiness is worth more than the entire world, you know that, don’t you?”

“Prove it, Anija,” Ritsu breathes, and before he has time to comprehend the situation he feels Rei slipping off his pajama bottoms, his breath hot against his exposed flesh. Ritsu can feel his heart beating in his chest, and he wants nothing more than to try and tell Rei what to do, but it’s been so long and the dominant streak he once held is buried in the memories of his brother before he started his study abroad. 

He stares up at the canopy that graces his four-poster bed, a shade of ruby that he’d picked out with Rei when he was little and the only thing he knew was the taste of his big brother’s lips on his own. He remembered attaching it to the four-poster bed, letting it drop in dramatic angles as his brother smiled, fingers tight around one of the bed’s pillars. 

_“It’ll finally give you some fuckin’ privacy,” Rei had said, pushing his bangs from his face. Rei had been barely old enough to start at Yumenosaki and Ritsu had pressed his body into his big brother’s, holding him around the chest._

_“Yeah, it’ll give us privacy,” Ritsu had said, looking up at Rei, smiling. “After all, I want Oniichan to make sure he knows he’s loved.”_

It felt so distant now, Rei sitting between Ritsu’s legs, thighs spread as he gently fingers the hem of Ritsu’s underwear, tugging them along the curve of his thigh.

“I’ll prove it to you from now until the end of time if that’s what it takes,” Rei says, finally pulling Ritsu’s underwear to his knees. He leans over and darts his tongue out to run along the underside of Ritsu’s cock.

Ritsu arches his back into his brother’s touches and laughs, “Fine, if that’s what you want.” Reaching forward, Ritsu grabs the bottom of Rei’s chin and stares at him, their red eyes locking, “I’ll be watching you until your body crumbles to ash and fades with the end of the world--or did you forget vampires are immortal?” 

“Of course I didn’t,” Rei replies, and runs his mouth along the length of Ritsu’s cock, lowering his tongue to take Ritsu into the back of his throat. “I love you,” he says around Ritsu, and takes him as deep as he can into his throat, tongue tracing designs along the length of Ritsu’s cock. “I'll love you for as long as the world exists, until the end of time itself and you ask me if I’ve forgotten the immortality of our race?” Rei pulls back and flicks his tongue across the head of Ritsu’s cock, “It’s insulting.” 

“Anija, I –“ Ritsu arches his back as his hands grasp the sheets, twisting the expensive black comforter in his hands, “I didn’t mean it like that. You know I love you, too.”

Rei laughs and reaches a hand up to massage the base of Ritsu’s cock, black painted fingernails gently running up and down his length. “Do you?” Sitting up on his elbows, Rei looks at Ritsu and doesn’t bother using his mouth “You won’t even call this old man Oniichan, it’s as if you’ve forgotten all about me.”

“No,” Ritsu says, hips trying desperately to seek out the warmth of Rei’s mouth again, “No, I--If that’s what you want, I’ll do it, please, keep going,” Ritsu begs and it makes Rei smile, pulling away. 

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want Anija,” Ritsu says and Rei sits back on his legs, tugging on Ritsu’s underwear until it was around only one ankle, his legs spread so far apart, there isn’t really anything that Rei couldn’t do to him.

Pressing his fingers against his entrance, Rei laughs, “Even this?” He asks as he slides one finger into Ritsu, slick with Ritsu’s precum. “Answer me, Ritsu, my darling little brother.”

“Yes, yes, I--“ Ritsu can’t think properly and the last time he had anything inside of him it had been a makeshift dildo that didn’t even feel one tenth the size of Rei. But now it’s really his big brother, home and here and real, and he wants nothing more than to fuck him into the sunrise, so Ritsu leans back against the pillows, letting Rei’s slicked fingers stretch him open.”--Don’t stop -- Oniichan,” Ritsu manages to finish.

“You’re a good boy,” Rei purrs, slicking his fingers with the bottle of lube he’d grabbed from the bedside table, and Ritsu smiles. He’d probably preplanned the entire scenario--typical Rei. As much as he acts like he doesn’t care, Rei cares with the entirety of his being and always does his best to make sure Ritsu is enjoying it too.

“You, ah--“ Ritsu moans, feeling Rei’s fingers press inside of him, stretching him open enough to take his big brother’s cock. “Please, don’t wait any longer. I need it, Oniichan, please, I can’t--“

Rei shushes him as he wraps Ritsu’s legs around his waist and fumbles long enough to pull his cock from his black satin pajama pants, slowly pressing his entire length into Ritsu. Ritsu doesn’t bother making a sound, his mind on autopilot. He’d missed the way his big brother felt inside of him, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. He missed the way his gorgeous, strong, genius older brother used him like he was nothing but a vessel to get off on, as much as the thought disgusts him.

“Are you happy, Ritsu?” Rei asks, hands on either side of Ritsu’s head as he pumps into him, and Ritsu isn’t quite sure how to respond, a part of him enjoying being nothing more than a living thing to fuck, the other loathing his enitre being for sccumbing to Rei’s wishes so easily, so instead he looks away, turning his head to the side.

Biting his lip, he replies, “If you are--Ani--Oniichan,” and Rei takes one hand and presses it against Ritsu’s cheek, forcing him to look Rei in the eyes, the other hand instantly moving to Ritsu’s neck, choking him lightly.

“I asked you, darling little boy,” Rei growls and throws Ritsu’s legs over his shoulders, thrusting into him a little harder, more violently, his sharp nails moving from Ritsu’s neck to his thighs, digging into them until they left sharp pinpricks of blood in their wake. 

Ritsu nods, “Yes, yes, I missed you so much. Every day you were gone I’d try to fuck myself and-- and it wasn’t ever you,” he confesses, squeezing his eyes shut. He isn’t exactly sure how Rei reacts, lids screwed closed, but suddenly Ritsu feels a sharp bite on his shoulder, fangs sinking into his flesh until his blood is pooling against Rei’s tongue, lapping at the liquid.

“You’re so precious,” Rei remarks, and drags his fangs against the bite mark he’d made on Ritsu’s shoulder for a couple of centimeters, until Ritsu’s blood is flowing freely into Rei’s mouth. There isn’t anyone telling them that their love is abnormal and Ritsu loves it, enjoying every single second Rei drinks his blood, his gentle tongue lapping at his wound, like a dog trying to cure its master. 

Rei’s still thrusting into him, their bodies parallel, Ritsu’s cock pressed between their stomachs, and when the friction too much to bear he finally cums, spilling against the both of them. Rei isn’t too far behind him, grunting and groaning in Ritsu’s ear, his mouth dripping with Ritsu’s blood, and Ritsu is perpetually thankful he’d chosen dark sheets for his room. A few more thrusts and Rei is releasing inside of of him, dragging his black painted fingernails against his thigh with a hiss. 

“You’re disgusting, Anija,” Ritsu breathes at last, Rei panting in his ear, his entire body dead weight on top of him. 

“I am, I am,” Rei agrees, finally rolling off Ritsu’s body. Ritsu can feel his skin prickle and tighten as his wounds close, his immortal body compensating for the injury. Neither of them say anything for a few moments, until Rei finally breaks the silence, “So you’ll take me back?”

“If I must,” Ritsu sighs and curls into Rei’s side, nuzzling against Rei’s skin, slick with sex and sweat, “Someone has to keep an eye on you.” 

“Promise you won’t regret it,” Rei laughs and wraps his arm around Ritsu’s figure.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
